Songs With A Chance
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: SWAC Song Fics. Various artists, I don't own SWAC, or any of the songs or singers of the songs. Won't be updated often... HAITUS.
1. You Belong With Me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

Sonny sat in her bedroom, Chad had just came over to hang out.

But his girlfriend, Tawni, called his cell phone, so there they were.

Tawni on the phone blowing up at a joke Chad had made, but Tawni just didn't get it.

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

Every Tuesday night since they were little, they had hung out on Tuesday night.

They always listened to Sonny's favorite singer, Taylor Swift.

But Tawni hated country music, so Chad never tried to invite her over.

Chad may not have LOVED country music, but it was certainly standable.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

There were a lot of differences between Sonny and Tawni

Tawni would never, EVER, wear anything other than short skirts.

You could always spot Sonny in a regular old t-shirt.

Tawni had been the cheer captain since Jr. High.

Sonny had always sat on the bleachers.

__

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Sonny could tell you anything about Chad, and vice versa.

But Chad would never realize it.

Chad and Sonny were perfect for each other.

__

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

So later, they decided to take a walk down the street, Sonny would always eye how good Chad looked in his old jeans, wishing that it was her who could tell him that.

They sat down on a park bench, and she thought about how easy it'd be for them to be together.__

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Sonny looked at Chad, who looked at her smiling.

She couldn't help how he had an amazing smile.

But soon the ringtone for Tawni made his smile fade.

Sonny knew that it was Tawni, and she smiled as Chad ignored the ringing.

Sonny knew that he'd never want to be rude when he was with her, and he knew that she knew.

Sonny almost let it slip, "Why are you with Tawni?"__

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  


Over time, Sonny had found even more differences between her a Tawni.

Tawni always wore high heels with her mini-skirts.

Sonny wore regular old sneakers with her T-shirts.

No matter how much she wanted it to be different, Tawni was still cheer captain, while you'd always find Sonny on the bleachers.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Sonny mumbled to herself, "Why doesn't he realize we belong together, it just makes sense. I understand him 100%"

"What was that?"

"Oh.. just talking to myself" she faked a smile.

__

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

The next day, Sonny waited for Chad to be ready to walk to school, when Tawni waked out and away.__

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  


A few weeks later, Sonny ran flashbacks through her mind.

She could remeber him driving to her house late after a date with Tawni, when she had broken up with him.

Sonny could make him laugh, even though he was on the verge of crying.

As they sat on her porch swing at midnight, he told her everything about him, even though she already knew all of it.

Then all of a sudden, it came out of her mouth.

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

She smiled at she said it, and continued with her speech.__

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

It just came to her mind and zoomed out through her lips__

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

"You belong with me" They said together lastly.

Finally, Chad got up and kissed her goodnight.

As Sonny's heart melted, she wondered why she hadn't said it sooner.


	2. Fearless

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah  
_

Sonny walked through the dark parking lot, and glanced over at Chad.

The rain had just stopped, and there was still drops of water soaking through an old building

She stared at a puddle, and noticed the glow of the moon in it.

Chad urged her forward, and opened the door of his car for her to get into.

Suddenly Sonny's phone started playing a song and she felt like asking for a dance, but knew she couldn't.

_  
We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

As they drove down the long road, Sonny tried not let her heart melt for the 20th time that night.

Chad ran his hands through his hair, as Sonny stared at him, she knew she had just failed.

"I don't know how it gets better than this" Sonny told Chad.

"Really?" he asked as he parked the car and got out, although the rain had started again.

He hadn't turned his car off, and opened the door for Sonny.

As she got out, he opened his phone and made it play the same song Sonny's had earlier.

Sonny was wearing what she considered her best dress, and Chad took her hand, and they danced on the sidewalk as the rain poured down on them.

__

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory  


After they had dried themselves off, they drove through town, wondering if the road would ever end, even though they had slowed down drastically.

Sonny clutched her seatbelt to tighten it, and felt as though she could never leave.

Chad glanced over at her, and she thought timestood still.

_  
And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Sonny's mind flashed back to not even an hour earlier, as though it was happening again. But her thoughts broke as she realized she was home. __

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

Chad walked her up to the door, and Sonny felt like something great was about to happen.

Her hands shook, and Chad knew she wasn't always like this.

Chad pulled her in, and Sonny felt a little better, and before she knew it, they were kissing__

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

They continued kissing, as everything that night flashed through her mind.


	3. AN

Ok, does anyone want me to do a songfic to any song? I'd love to hear what ya'll want from me!

LOVEloveLOVEloveLOVE,

-T-


End file.
